This invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method for monitoring and collecting data on the viewing habits of television viewers. More specifically this invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method for monitoring and collecting data on the viewing habits of television viewers employing audio channel information, synchronization information, and having adaptive installation capability.
Previous attempts to measure viewership patterns have employed intrusive measurement techniques (i.e. physical modification of the television receiver) relying on inferential measurement (i.e. measuring radio frequency local oscillator frequency), and priori encoding tags (i.e. in audible audio patterns or video codes) inserted at the program origination point. This invention uses unilateral measurement of the natural program content in a non-invasive, direct observation method to determine viewership preferences.
It is desirable to provide a remote, non intrusive and accurate system for providing accurate details of television viewership.